


In Vino Veritas

by SpicyPepper_SweetSugar



Series: The Quote Project [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drunk!Felicity, Drunken Confessions, F/M, late night visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyPepper_SweetSugar/pseuds/SpicyPepper_SweetSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In Vino Veritas" - Latin saying (Translation: In wine [there is] truth) --- Someone knocks on Oliver's door late at night, bringing feelings and confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the second quote inspired one-shot (the one with drunk!Felicity)! Hopefully, you'll like it and I'll be keeping this note short.
> 
> The only warning I have for this one-shot is that it miiiight hint on some mature themes, so those of you who are younger *cough cough*...well... Close your eyes? I don't know, it's not really that mature, but still, it's just a little warning in case so i don't get any hate for it! ^^
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I'm feel like I'm being way too nice, posting fics this often! ^^ But you guys are so wonderful, that you deserve them!

" _In Vino Veritas" - Latin saying_

_(Translation: In wine [there is] truth)_

**Word Count: 3,098**

* * *

The knocking just wouldn't  _stop_.

Oliver groaned, turning on his side and putting his pillow over his head, trying desperately to stop the noise from reaching his ears.

_Knock, knock, knock_ , it continued, despite his efforts to shut it out. He let out a loud sigh and glanced at the digital clock on the microwave- which had been a housewarming gift from Felicity despite him telling her that he didn't want any gifts- in his kitchen:  _2.22 Am._

Who the hell would come knocking at 2.22 Am on a Friday night?

The sound continued and Oliver once again let out a frustrated groan before forcing himself to get up from his pullout couch that was currently his bed, heading for the door.

There weren't many who knew the location of the small apartment he had rented after spending a couple of weeks jumping between Diggle and Felicity's couches following the final battle against Slade. In his mind, he counted through the small amount of people who knew where he was currently residing in his head.

The first one that came to mind, was Roy. The younger man had spent many nights at Oliver's place after Thea had disappeared but usually, he called before dropping by so that Oliver would be able to prepare his make-shift bed which consisted of an inflatable mattress, a pillow and a blanket. The fact that there hadn't been a phone call, and that he had seen Roy just two hours ago before they had ended this nights patrolling, meant that he could rule out Roy as the potential visitor.

Lyla and Diggle were spending the weekend together at their own place, renovating their little guestroom and making it into a small nursery for their baby, which meant that they most likely would not come knocking on his door this late.

It wouldn't make any sense for Laurel to drop by either, since they had decided on meeting up for lunch tomorrow. Honestly, when she had asked him to accompany her earlier after he had dropped off some files that Felicity had obtainedto help her with a case, he had been quite surprised. Sure, since Slade's attack on Starling City and her finding out the truth about his alter ego, the two of them had met up from time to time when it came to cases and he had casually mentioned that he had gotten himself an apartment after she had offered to take him in for a couple of weeks. Because of their past, he had figured it would be better to alternate between spending the night in either Felicity's town house or Diggle's apartment, so had always declined kindly. The team hadn't told her the location of their new and improved lair either, but that was because they wanted it to be as secure as possible and the fewer people that knew about it, the better.

This only left Felicity.

Oliver looked through the peephole and indeed, was met by the sight of blonde curls and bright blue eyes. He swallowed thickly and tried to rub the tiredness out of his eyes as he opened the door.

"Felicity?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oliver!" she exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically if he were to be honest. "What took you so long? I've been standing here for ages!"

The strong smell of tequila hit him as she spoke and he took a step back from her, now noticing the small swaying motion she was making. She was clearly having trouble standing still.

"Are you drunk?" Oliver asked, the sleepiness instantly disappearing from his body as he looked at his blonde IT-girl worriedly. She had mentioned that some of her friends from MIT were in town, but he had never guessed that she would be going out clubbing with them. Clearly, he had been wrong in assuming that they'd have some quiet dinner to talk about where they were in their lives.

"As as a  _trunk_ ," she giggled before once again frowning. "Or is it 'skunk'?" She closed her eyes briefly and then opened them, taking a step forward before closing them quickly. "Everything is spinning," she informed him and he took a step toward her, gently taking a hold of her elbow and leading her inside. He couldn't just leave her out there alone and who knew how she had gotten here?

"I walked!" she happily informed him as he made her sit down on the one armchair he owned. Huh, he must have thought out loud. Was that something he had picked up on from her? "You should be impressed by that," she told him, "considering that I'm seeing two of you at the moment. I didn't even trip! Okay, so  _one_  time I think I might have stepped on a cat...or it might have been a squirrel, or a shadow-"

"Just sit here while I get you some water," Oliver said, not being able to help the smile that crept up his face.

"No, no, no!" she quickly said, taking a hold of his hand. He looked down at her and for the first time tonight, he took in her appearance.

She was wearing a short black dress with long sleeves, which was unusual for her, considering she always wore bright colors at the office. It was tight and the black strap high-heels she wore with it made her legs look unbelievably long. Of course, since she had been out with her friends, it made sense that she would wear something like... _that._

Oliver swallowed.

The pictures that filled his head were most certainly not PG-rated and he had to force himself to focus on her face so that he wouldn't look at her cleavage, which was very much on display. After all, he was a man and he had always found Felicity to be  _attractive_ , to say the least.

"What?" he asked, clearing his throat. His mouth suddenly going dry.

"I came here for a reason!" Felicity told him. "I came here to tell you that I am so,  _so_ ," she drew it out, " _over_ you."

What?

"What do you mean you're 'over me'?" Oliver inquired, slowly getting on his knees so that he could sit in front of her and meet her gaze. She wasn't wearing her usual glasses, but either way she looked absolutely stunning. His heart beat a little faster as he put his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I'm over your stupid platonic shoulder touches, your stupid smiles and the stupid little moments we share sometimes! I'm over the way you sometimes just hold my gaze and then look away when Diggle catches your stupid look and you instead look so  _stupidly_ guilty for some reason! Most of all, I'm over the fake I-love-you's and your stupidly handsome face," she ranted, an angry frown adorning her face as she moved her finger in a circle, pointing out said 'stupidly handsome face'.

Oliver was impressed by the fact that she hadn't slurred a bit as she had spoken. She had sounded very sober in her little speech, but he knew that she was still drunk since she never would have said anything like this to him if she hadn't been intoxicated.

"So, to summarize," Oliver said, "you think I'm stupid?"

Felicity eyed him before looking up at the ceiling, as if she was looking for the answer somewhere in the back of her brain. "Yeah," she confirmed, finally looking down at him again. "So you can go ahead and be with Laurel-  _gorgeous_ Laurel- if you want to, because I  _don't_  care anymore."

"Laurel?" he frowned. Now, where had  _that_  come from?

"You're going to ' _lunch'_  tomorrow," Felicity told him, using air-quotations at the word 'lunch'. "I heard you over the comms and I thought to myself, 'How could I be so  _stupid_  to think that the golden couple wouldn't be reunited now that the Arrow's identity has been revealed?'" she said.

The word 'stupid' seemed to be used a lot tonight.

"But I'm over it,  _Ollie_ ," Felicity spat, and Oliver winced as he heard his old nickname coming from her lips. It hurt more than it should, hearing her use it. He wasn't 'Ollie' to her... He was Oliver...just... _Oliver_.

Silence fell between them as he let her words sink in. He kept staring at her stern face, trying to think of what to say, not even knowing if she would remember anything tomorrow.

Felicity's face suddenly fell and softened a bit as her hand fell over his, which he had absentmindedly put on her knee. "But I am so  _not_  over it," she admitted with a groan. "I'm a liar, Oliver. I am  _not_  over it and it  _hurts_  so much, because I love you and you don't even know it. It was a part of our plan,  _I know_ , but you surprised me and all I just... I-I just  _fell_. So goddamn hard and so goddamn quick that I didn't even realize it until tonight when Laurel asked you to lunch."

She loved him.

She. Loved.  _Him_.

How was he supposed to tell her that he had meant it that night? That it hadn't all been a ruse to trick Slade? How was he supposed to tell her that those 'stupid platonic shoulder touches' weren't platonic  _at all_ , but actually his way of telling her silently that he had her back and that she had his and that he loved her for it? How was he supposed to tell her that he loved her too, when she most likely wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow?

"Come on, Felicity," he said instead. "Let's get you to bed."

"Okay," she agreed quietly, her head hanging like a little kid's after being caught doing something bad. He carefully removed her shoes and helped her to his pull-out couch where he had been laying earlier before she had woken him up.

"Sit here and I'll find you something comfortable to put on," he instructed and once again she nodded. He walked over to the small dresser and pulled out his black t-shirt. It was a little loose on him too, so it would most likely be comfortable for her too. He looked for some sweatpants too, finding a pair of navy ones before turning around to face her again.

His jaw nearly hit the floor the moment he laid eyes on her. She was turned with her back toward him, slowly shimmying out of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. The black lace hipsters she was wearing and the matching black bra were the only articles of clothing on her body, and they didn't do much to cover up the fact that she had  _clearly_  been working out lately.

Once again, Oliver's head was filled with  _very_  inappropriate images, some of her toned legs wrapping around him and others of his lips on her back as she arched into him...

He stood frozen as he watched Felicity move her long curls over her left shoulder before reaching for the clasp on her bra. As he realized what she was about to do, he quickly stepped forward, stopping her. "Wait!" he exclaimed, a little weaker than he had wanted to. She turned around and faced him, looking at him as if he had grown a second head and acting strangely. As if it was perfectly normal for her to undress in front of him.

God, in that moment Oliver wished it was a normal occurrence for them.

"I, uhm... You should put on this before taking that off," he said, offering her the shirt and motioning to her bra. He was trying very hard not to notice the fact that it was clearly a push-up bra, but yeah...he  _noticed_.

"Oh, right," she grinned, as if she didn't even see that he was struggling not to ogle her body. She pulled on his shirt and then proceeded to remove her bra, throwing it carelessly on the floor next to her abandoned dress. "I won't be needing those," she said pointedly, almost glaring at the sweatpants. "It's very hot in here."

"Sure is," Oliver muttered, throwing the sweatpants on the armchair that she had been sitting in previously, trying to catch a breath. "You can take the pull-out," he told her then as she sat down on it, bouncing lightly. He closed his eyes and pinched the brig of his nose. He needed to pull himself together. Even though she had confessed her love for him and was currently sitting on his bed with less clothing than she would normally wear around him, she was actually  _drunk_ , which meant he needed to control himself.

He watched as she made herself comfortable, covering only her stomach with the blanket while her bare legs remained uncovered. "Aren't you coming?" Felicity pouted, looking his way as she patted the place next to herself.

"No, not tonight," he told her. "You should sleep though and I'll just..." he trailed off, realizing she had already fallen asleep. Walking toward her, he gently brushed away one of her curls from her cheek and put it behind her ear. As a response to his soft caress she smiled contently and nuzzled further into the pillow-  _his_  pillow.

Oliver grabbed inflatable mattress and put it on the floor next to her and made himself comfortable. For a while, he just watched her sleeping face, so relaxed and so beautiful before drifting off to sleep as well.

-§-

The next morning, he was woken by someone gently poking his arm. He opened his eyes to see Felicity peering down at him from above and for a second, he wondered whether he was still dreaming.

"Morning," he whispered, absentmindedly reaching up to touch her cheek. She remained frozen above him. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Good morning," she replied, her voice a little raspy. "Like  _hell_ ," she admitted, her eyes falling half-shut at his touch.

"How much do you remember of last night?" he inquired then, his hand remaining on her cheek.

"Not much," she sheepishly said. "I know that I went out with my friends, but I don't remember anything after my seventh shot..."

"So you don't remember how you got here or anything that happened after that?" he asked. Truthfully, he was a little disappointed when she shook her head, but at the same time, this meant he could make things right between them.

"Why? Did I say something last night?" she panicked, instantly leaning away from him. "Oh  _God_ , please don't tell me I told you about my sixteenth birthday party! I swear, I didn't mean to knee the clown in the groin, but he was creepy and I mean, what normal person gets a clown to drop by at a  _sweet sixteen_  party? I didn't speak to my mother for a week after that incident... And okay, I totally kneed him on purpose."

Letting out an amused chuckle Oliver shook his head. "You didn't share any awkward memories, Felicity," he told her.

"Good," she nodded, before once again letting her eyes widen. "And what I just said stays between the two of us!"

"Of course," Oliver promised as he reached for his phone, contemplating how to approach the situation with him and Felicity carefully. He had been thinking about telling her how he feels for months now, but it never seemed like the right time. There was always some new threat, always a new mission or a new meeting with the lawyers to try and get back his family company.

Maybe there wasn't a right time? Maybe Diggle was right and he just needed to dive in, head first?

"How about we stay here today?" he suggested. "We take the day off and watch movies while you rest through your hangover?"

"Aren't you going to lunch with Laurel?" Felicity blinked and he shook his head.

"I just texted her that I couldn't make it," he informed her.

"Oliver, you really didn't have to-"

"I did, Felicity," he interrupted her, sitting up and gently putting his hand over hers. "I  _really_  did."

For a long moment, they just looked at each other. She broke the silence by clearing her throat. "Well, are you going to put on a movie and join me in bed or what?" she asked, her eyes widening a second later. "And by join me on bed, I  _clearly_  mean joining me on the pull-out! Like, to watch a movie, because I think it's more comfortable in here. I mean, I know I slept incredibly and not just because of the fact that I was drunk out of my mind or that the the bed smelled like you- Oh God, it's too early for this," she groaned, slapping her forehead. "Just get in bed," she said, deciding to ignore how suggestive it sounded.

Oliver chuckled before standing up. He just started the DVD, knowing there was a movie in there already since their last movie night had ended abruptly when she had gotten an alert on a robbery going down, and then settled next to her.

"I say the stupidest things sometimes," Felicity grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're all stupid sometimes, Felicity," Oliver smiled. "I know I've been stupidly blind for a long time, but luckily, I'm just starting to open my eyes."

He slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer to him as he threw the blanket over his legs to join her under the covers. He turned to look down at her, noticing a faint blush creeping up her cheeks, but he just smiled, gently squeezing her shoulder. A few seconds later, she moved closer to him so that she was pressed to his side and his arm dropped to rest around her waist as her head fell on his shoulder. One of her hands rested on his chest, right where his heart was and Oliver closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like to wake up like this with Felicity every

morning.

-§-

That morning changed things for the two of them, and it wasn't until almost two months later when they lay in  _her_  bed that he told her of the night that she had basically started stripped in front of him. She had blushed furiously and hit him with a pillow, but then kissed his lips softly when he had joked about not having anything against a repeat of the show.

In the end, he was the one to strip for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a lot of fics where Oliver comes knocking on Felicity's door while he's drunk and him then confessing his love for her, so I sort of wanted to do it the other way around, where Felicity comes knocking and is the first one to actually admit her feelings for him... while being stupidly drunk... ^^ I really hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment! =) Lots of love! xx


End file.
